


the future is brighter than any flashback

by spiritypowers, wordswithdragons



Series: coin fic [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, claudia (the dragon prince) - Freeform, ethari (the dragon prince) - Freeform, ezran (the dragon prince) - Freeform, lain (the dragon prince) - Freeform, runaan (the dragon prince) - Freeform, soren (the dragon prince) - Freeform, tiadrin (the dragon prince) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritypowers/pseuds/spiritypowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswithdragons/pseuds/wordswithdragons
Summary: It's Sarai's third birthday at the Silvergrove and, naturally, the whole family comes over to celebrate.
Relationships: Callum & Claudia & Ezran & Rayla & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Lain & Runaan & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), moon fam (the dragon prince)
Series: coin fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712836
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	the future is brighter than any flashback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bouncyfutures](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bouncyfutures).



> title is from "january white" by sleeping at last and fic written for bouncyfutures. 
> 
> if you want more details about our commission process, message me over on tumblr at raayllum!

The Silvergrove was always beautiful this time of year, but Callum couldn’t help but feel an extra sense of excitement as December ended. The winter solstice had come and passed, gifts exchanged and candles lit, but the first of January brought the date of something even more precious to him: his daughter’s third birthday. Sarai was finally old enough to be cognizant of what a birthday brought, at the eve of turning three, with presents and uncles and aunts. Her according excitement was infectious. And while as a parent it was  _ also  _ exciting day after day to see her toddling around in the snow, bundled up in thick blue winter wear, a red Katolian hat on her snug, snow-white head, a little change of pace was also nice. A person could only handle so much baby talk, after all.

So by all accounts, today was a big day. Even if Callum really didn’t want to leave his warm, cozy bed just yet, because it was still pretty early. Light peeked out underneath the blinds stretched over their windows, a wedding present from his aunts. Janai and Amaya had said something about Lux Aurean gold being able to both let the light leak through or keep it completely out, depending on the user’s wishes. Rayla liked a little sun, even if when they were younger he’d usually woken up before her; now she tended to rise before him, ever since she’d first gotten pregnant.

He threw out an arm and caught her waist, pulling her close and only rustling their sheets a bit in the process. “Good morning,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her cheek, just missing the purple curve of her markings and the pink of her mouth. Rayla squirmed a little in his arms, drawing closer and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Good morning, my love,” she smiled with a slight, sleepy yawn. “I thought we had a little longer before Sarai woke up.”

“We do,” he confirmed, his hands on her waist. “Just thought I’d check in on Mom before Baby.” 

Pregnancy had been a combination of Rayla enjoying being pampered or doted on, annoyed with fussing, and then frustrated resignation with having to give up activities or independence over the latter half of the nine months, in just about that order. She’d always pushed herself very hard — devoted to the end — and had likewise pushed herself hard as a new mother for a variety of reasons. Small check ins like this had become a part of their routine too, at Callum’s soft but repeatedly persistent urgings. She couldn’t say she minded much anymore. 

“Mum’s doing just fine,” she replied, resting her forehead against his. “And how’s Dad?”

“Very in love with his wife.” 

“Mm, and he’s told her?”

“Not often enough.” He kissed her again, smiling when she giggled against his mouth. 

She kissed him a tad longer before pushing at his shoulders with her hands. “Come on, let’s get up. Before we end up making another baby. We have a birthday party to throw today.” 

“Do you think if we tweaked the clocks Sarai would obey the mundane human construction of time and we could secretly sleep in?”

Rayla laughed and shoved his shoulder next, her fingers landing over the wing rune tattoos on his arms. “She’s a toddler, Callum. She doesn’t know about time as is. She just knows when she’s hungry and sleepy and that five minutes feels like forever in the timeout corner. Now come on.” 

She swung her feet out of bed first, the rest of her following before she went to their dresser, laden with knick knacks and family photos (plenty of which were of their daughter), and to her side of the drawers. She was pulling on fresh underwear and a green, sleeveless tunic before Callum dragged himself out of bed next, catching sight of his bedhead in their mirror.

“You know she gets her disobedient streak that sends her to the timeout corner from you,” he said. Sarai was prone to throwing fits over broccoli and ‘cookie time’ being delayed.

Rayla rolled her eyes and smirked. “I’m pretty sure my disobedient streak saved your life.” She drew up her pants and belt next, still Xadian in style with tall boots, but her green-teal jacket had the Katolian insignia embroidered around the sleeve hem. A wedding present from Ezran five years ago that matched the small jewels in her wedding horn cuffs. Having only to dress for comfort and practicality was a small luxury of peacetimes she would never take for granted.

“Okay, but still.” Callum smoothed down his bedhead before reaching for a shirt. “If she wasn’t already so fast and mischievous—”

She grinned. “ _ That  _ is from Ezran."

“And we’ll chew him out accordingly for it when he gets here,” Callum continued without missing a beat. “Notwithstanding, if she didn’t have those traits from you two, we probably wouldn’t have a timeout corner.”

She reached over and patted his cheek. “Just be glad she’s officially out of her terrible twos today, love,” she recommended. “And remember that she inherited being an early riser from  _ you _ .”

Speaking of which, there was a loud burble from across the hall. Speak of the adorable devil. 

“I’ll get her,” Rayla said, which made sense as Callum was still only half dressed, although he gave her a grateful smile anyway. Callum tugged on his shirt and pants, far more Xadian in style now, and then normal human height boots, and a jacket for whenever they would eventually go outside. By the time he had finished dressing (and put their pajamas in the hamper) Rayla had Sarai situated in their kitchen’s high chair. 

Like the rest of the house, it was elven and wooden in design. The chair had been a first birthday gift from Ethari, one of Sarai’s three grandfathers. Between all four grandparents and several unofficially adopted uncles and aunts, she was incredibly spoiled. The house itself was carved out of an old Moongrove tree reserved in a corner of the Silvergrove usually reserved for mages or retirees, big with two storeys and a workshop in one of the largest roots for Callum’s magework. There were four bedrooms in total and a backyard that looked out onto the southeast side of the surrounding forests, and even closer to the Adoraburr meadow than Rayla’s childhood home with Runaan and Ethari had been. 

He and Rayla had learned the hard way not to bring Sarai there too often in the winter. Not only did she then insist on going back every day when she should’ve been napping, but she kept trying to sneak the Adoraburrs home and cause accidental infestations. The creatures were relatively harmless — they didn’t chew worryingly on anything — and fine in their meadow, if cold in the winter months, but a house was no place for them either.

That said, Sarai was nothing but smiles in her highchair this morning. She had inherited the best of them in many ways, both feature wise and in the strong personality that peeked through more and more every day. She reached her chubby arms out towards her mother, clinging to her jacket when Rayla picked her up. Rayla brushed a tuft of dark brown hair from her forehead, lightly tapping her small snub nose. Sarai’s big violet eyes sparkled in delight as she let out a burbling giggle. All four of her tiny digits palmed at her mother’s face, her horns still stubby and ears only slightly pointed. 

“How’s the birthday girl?” Callum asked, beaming as he took over keeping the baby occupied while Rayla went back to tend to their toast and preparing the baby food.

“I’m tree now!” she exclaimed proudly, holding up three stubby fingers. 

“Yeah, you’re three!” He held three fingers up back at her. “And it’s your birthday, do you know what that means?” 

He hoped so, considering he and Rayla had spent at least the past week explaining it to her, and hyping today up. Then again, maybe Sarai had been too consumed by the new wooden building blocks she’d gotten from Granny Tia for Solstice to really pay attention.

Sarai got distracted by the snow outside the window, and her mom, and Callum asked the question again, before she finally answered with a sure nod of her head. “I got presents!”

Callum and Rayla exchanged a glance, before Callum looked back at Sarai, chuckling. “You do,” he said, “but it also means you’re growing!”

“Growing?”

“Bigger and taller.”

Sarai seemed to size him up then. Then she took his hand and placed her tiny one over his palm, as though comparing. “I’ll be bigger soon,” she said stubbornly.

Callum curled his hand over his. “Soon,” he agreed. She was too little to know that soon was at least twelve years away, minimum, but if genes were any indicator, she’d inherit both his and Rayla’s height. 

“And since you’re a big girl,” Rayla chimed in, walking over to the high chair with a plate and a small jar of red moonberry jam. “You’re going to eat your toast, aren’t you darling?”

Sarai pouted, staring at her toast. “Surprise?”

Rayla smiled. “Moonberry surprise  _ later _ , wee one.”

“But it’s mah birthday.”

“I know,” Rayla said, unable to hold back a smile. “But toast first. When everyone else comes to celebrate, we’ll all have moonberry surprise together. You’ll like that, won’t you?”

“Unk Ez?”

Rayla’s mouth twitched; as quickly as Sarai was picking up on words, her vocabulary increasing every day, she still couldn’t quite get the ends of some words, like  _ uncle _ and  _ turtle _ . “Yes, Uncle Ezran is coming. And Zym.”

Sarai’s whole face lit up. “Zap!”

“Zap!” Callum repeated, tickling Sarai’s chubby sides. She let out a shrill peal of laughter, squirming in her high chair.

“And if you want those zappy kisses,” said Rayla, “you need to eat breakfast first, baby girl, alright?”

Sarai complied without any complaints, munching cheerfully on her toast with the promise of her uncles, human and otherwise. Her pickiness was less about not liking whatever food was placed in front of her, Callum had found, and more about how much she could use it to bargain for whatever else she wanted. 

After breakfast (more toast for the adults, alongside some shared berries and moonberry juice) was the ordeal of getting Sarai dressed for the day. A diaper change, of course, as they were in the process of trying to potty train her — keyword  _ try _ , Callum thought airily — but weren’t quite there yet. They would be, by the time what passed for Moonshadow elf preschool started next year and she was old enough to join, but that was a battle for another day.

For now, Callum would take Sarai just being willing to wear her socks on her feet instead of her hands. “But sweetie, you need to make sure your feet aren’t cold.”

“But mah boots,” she said, stamping one little foot.

“Okay, but you also have boots, so why do you want to wear your socks on your feet?”

“It’s my finger.” She waved her hands at him. “A pinko. Like you.” 

Callum had to press his lips together to keep from smiling. “That’s very sweet, but—” He waggled his eyebrows and then his pinky fingers at her. “Pinkos grow later.”

Her eyes went wide. “They do?”

“Mmhm. Like flowers. But you have to keep them warm. With mittens, not socks. Otherwise the bud can’t grow.” 

Sarai’s sock-covered hands went to her horn nubs. “Like my horns?”

“Yes,” Callum said. “You get your pinkos when you’re big and grown up.”

She probably wouldn’t get pinky fingers when she grew up. But who knew? There hadn’t been anyone like her in a long, long time. Although Callum was sure there had been halflings here and there over the past thousand years since humans had been exiled from Xadia, none had stepped forward since the end of the war. And any records on halflings before then were old, outdated, untranslatable, or just flat out destroyed as a result of propaganda on either side.

Callum had always known parenting was something that worked on a day-by-day basis. He hadn’t expected it to be so literal, but he and Rayla had managed. Thrived even, if how happy Sarai usually was, and how ready she always was to assert herself and her opinion, was any indication. 

“How old?”

“My age.”

Sarai frowned at him. “Too old.”

Callum was only twenty-eight, but decided not to point that out. “Okay well, if you want them, you have to put your socks on your feet. And then you can wear your birthday dress. Won’t that be fun? With the sparkles.” 

Sarai’s eyes lit up again, and she held out her hands for Callum to help her pull her socks off and onto her tiny little feet. He could still remember how much smaller they were when she’d been born; he’d been fixated on her little hands, feet, and ears most of all. Then she held up her plumper arms and he tugged her dress on over her head. It was made of a floaty purple fabric, made in Katolis and imbued with sparkle dust you could only find in the Silvergrove, properly enchanted to stay in a perpetual shimmer with a Moon charm he’d performed. As he took on less and less students, he found more of his magic was mainly used for ease around the house in day-to-day life, or to amuse Sarai. He didn’t mind it at all; he supposed it was like how Ethari really only made jewelry now, instead of weapons. 

It was nice that his magic, once used and developed in war, had found such a peaceful pastime to make his family happy. All of it was a blessing Callum never wanted to take for granted — even on mornings like today when Sarai was being fussier than usual. 

Even so, there was peace for a moment when the dress was finally on, and she remained fixated on the way her soft, floaty skirts shimmered in the light of their home. “Pretty,” she hummed, and Callum helped her get her boots on before picking her up.

“Yes you are,” he grinned, bumping the tip of his nose against hers. “Pretty like your mama. Speaking of mama, why don’t we go find her, huh?”

Rayla was still downstairs putting up the last of decorations and making sure the table for gifts was clearly marked, not that there would be too many. They didn’t want to spoil her  _ too  _ much. The main thing they had to make room for was all the people coming over today.

Their living room-dining room combo was open concept and fairly spacious, next to the windows overlooking their porch and backyard, but there would still be quite a few people here. Her parents, so four right there, his brother, and Soren and Claudia were coming as well. Soren was Ez’s crownguard, and after everything that had happened, they all got along surprisingly well with Claudia. And she doted on the child she had claimed as her niece just as much as Ez or Soren had; Callum couldn’t begrudge her that. Zym would be arriving at some point as well, set the next day to give some breathing room to everyone, but Callum thought it would be hard to miss the arrival of a dragon, one of the only creatures able to break through the Silvergrove’s illusionist charm without a key.

Sure enough, Callum found Rayla standing by the fireplace mantle across from their couch, putting up the last streamer. More floating fairy lights, pinpoints of light itself, were clustered in bunches along the walls and in the corner of the room. Streamers hung between each window as Callum took a look, Sarai balanced on his hip. 

“Looking good, honey,” he said, and then eyed Rayla’s form. Wasn’t the only thing. 

“Thanks,” she beamed, stepping back to stand next to him and admire her handiwork. Then kissed him in a way that made it clear she knew where his mind had also gone, her hand on his jaw, before leaning into his other side. “How late do you think the party’s gonna go?”

“Not too late. She’ll probably get a sugar crash maybe an hour after bedtime?”

“Perfect.”

“You say that like we’re not  _ also _ going to crash.”

Rayla smirked, but they both knew he had a point, even as she teased, “Not with that attitude, maybe.” She kissed him again, but more briefly this time, laughing when Sarai covered her eyes. “What is it, baby girl?”

“You and Daddy are gross.”

“What?” said Callum, lifting her up and holding her under her armpits. He pressed his mouth to her cheek and blew raspberries. “You don’t like kisses too?”

Sarai giggled, squirming in his arms. “Daddy! Noo!”

He paused. “Serious no or silly no?” Sarai grinned.

“Silly no!” she said, and Callum pressed one more raspberry kiss to her cheek, and she squealed with laughter before being passed on to her mother. 

“Is there anything else we need to put up?” he asked.

“I think we’ve got everything,” Rayla replied. “All that’s left is waiting for my parents to get here, and you’re still getting Ez and Soren and Claudia at the rim, right?”

“Yeah. I can go check if they’re here a little early, if you’re okay with Sarai for a few minutes?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it. Are you sure  _ you _ can handle being away from her for a few minutes?” Rayla had still maintained a bit more of a career, with training kids down at the local school (a certain level of combat was part of a lot of Moonshadow traditions and rituals) and while Callum still sometimes took on students, he was more of the ‘stay-at-home’ parent between them. 

“Ha ha,” he said dryly, pecking her on the lips and kissing the top of Sarai’s head before he headed out the door. 

His breath made small puffs of mist in the cool air as he stepped out onto their front porch, the sky wide and blue with only a few clouds. Fresh snowfall covered the ground, the most recent wave having ended, although it was always a little hard to tell in the Silvergrove. In addition to the illusion charm, the magical sphere over the grove by extension also tended to soften the elements and let less, well, in, snow included. He walked up along the stairs towards the rim, snow dusting the large, gnarled tree roots that protruded along the side of the steps. The scenery of the Silvergrove was still one of his favourite things about living here, even after almost seven years.

It was a short walk through the large-ish village to get to the outer rim of the illusionist enchantment, and see the snowy log he and Rayla had walked over that summer, overlooking the grove. Callum kept his hands in his pockets, only focusing on the slight heat of the sun to use his Sun arcanum for a quick heating spell. He shouldn’t be waiting long for Ez and Soren and Claudia, but just in case... 

It was maybe fifteen minutes before he saw the three figures appear on the log at varying heights. Ezran was the tallest at twenty-four, a Katolian scarf wrapped around his neck. Then there was Claudia, her hair dyed and garbed in all black, and smirking Soren, his wedding band shiny in the sun; he’d gotten married to his longterm partner that past summer, and it had resulted in Sarai’s first trip to Katolis alongside her parents. 

A grin tugged at Callum’s face as he rushed over and up the hillside to pull his baby brother into a bear hug. Ezran laughed, holding tight when Callum lifted him up in the air a little, even if Ezran had been the taller of the two for a few years now. 

“How’s my favourite king doing?” he asked, beaming.

Ezran smiled back as Callum set him down. “Wonderfully. If cold. Rayla has hot chocolate waiting for us?”

“Maybe,” Callum said, before he embraced Soren — never could quite be prepared for how tight his hugs were, though — and then Claudia.

“Amaya and Janai wish they could be here,” said Soren.

“We got their letter the other week,” Callum assured him. His aunts wrote often and fondly.  _ Come visit us in Lux Aurea some time with little Sarai some time soon! _ They would have to try this summer, maybe. They couldn’t always expect his aunts to visit the Silvergrove - especially not when they were both queens. Besides, they and their two cats were too accustomed to Lux Aurea’s constant heat now; they could barely manage through most Winter Solstice celebrations back in the snow. 

“How is the little birthday bug?” Claudia said with a broad smile, her green eyes bright. Callum smiled back and it didn’t feel forced; after everything, Claudia had done a lot to get better, and had become a part of their little family again. At first, he’d mainly been happy for Soren’s sake, but now, it was nice, having his first friend back, and getting to see his first friend and his best friend/wife learn to genuinely enjoy one another’s company. It had really only happened three years ago, when Sarai was born.

“She’s excited to see all of you,” he said, “and excited to open presents, and eat.”

“Speaking of presents,” said Soren, puffing out his chest and patting the large bag he had slung over one shoulder. Bait sat on one of the bulges, burping and wearing a hat and little boots that Ezran’s wife, Ellis, must have knitted for him.

Callum smiled. “I hope you guys didn’t spoil her too much.”

“Me?” said Ezran, blinking innocently. “Spoil my niece? Never.”

Callum’s smile widened. “Yeah, of course not. What was I thinking?” Claudia snickered and Callum turned back to the village. “Come on. I’ll let you guys in.”

He led them closer to the rim, before he followed the steps for his key, dancing close enough for them to stay in range of the spell. He thought of the first time he’d entered the Silvergrove every time he let a guest in; learning that he hadn’t necessarily had to dance with Rayla to gain access had only endeared him to her more. Looking back, he should have noticed; Zym hadn’t had to really dance with them. Then again, he hadn’t really been able to pay much attention to anything  _ but _ her. 

Some things really didn’t change. Almost fifteen years later there was a baby, maybe, and a new life they were building in the peace they’d fought for, but his love for her had only deepened, in seeing her become his partner, his wife, and the mother of his child.

The wooded scenery faded back to the backdrop of the village, and he gestured for the others to follow. 

“Still so cool,” Ezran exhaled, slightly awed.

“Yeah,” said Callum with a soft sigh. “It never gets old.” 

They didn’t get as many looks anymore, a bunch of humans walking through the Silvergrove; Callum was practically part of the scenery, now, and besides, humans visited fairly often these days. Enough that the Council had stopped putting up a fit about it, as some of Callum’s old students stopped by, or new ones who desperately wanted to learn how to become primal mages like him and were willing to move to the Silvergrove to do so. Once Rayla had gotten pregnant, Callum had chosen to take only five students at any given time rather than ten, but once each connected they usually went off to find other masters, and once trained then taught others. Slowly but surely primal magic was spreading through the human kingdoms, elves and humans were living in harmony, and they were making a world his little girl could grow up safely in, as a halfling. 

“Rayla!” Ezran ran ahead of the rest of them once their small cottage came into view, Rayla standing outside with Sarai propped on her hip. Rayla beamed as she hugged her little brother-in-law with her free arm. 

Callum kissed her on the cheek when he joined her, taking Sarai into his arms so Rayla could hug Ezran properly. “Your parents aren’t here yet?” he checked.

“Not yet,” Rayla confirmed as she released Ezran. 

“You’re sure you’re not having another baby?” said Soren as he hugged her and then waggled his eyebrows. “Because Uncle Soren also being godfather Soren sounds pretty good to me.” 

Ezran, of course, was Sarai’s, said uncle and niece now engaging in a game of peek-a-boo.

Rayla laughed. “It’s good to see you too.” She hugged Soren briefly, and smiled when she and Claudia exchanged glances. “Hey. The trip up here was alright?”

“Yeah,” Claudia said. “A lot of snow, but…”

“Well I’m glad you made it here safely,” said Rayla, turning towards the door.

Ez straightened up. “Can we have hot chocolate?”

“With marshmallows?” Soren added hopefully.

“Shmallows?” Sarai perked up, and Rayla bit back a smile.

“Only one,” she said firmly to Sarai, taking her from Callum again. “And you’re lucky I already put a pot of milk on to warm up.”

“Does the uh, one marshamallow rule apply to all of us?” Soren asked Callum as she took Sarai inside. He smiled and shrugged. 

They all settled around the dining table, and Sarai immediately chewed on her single marshmallow while Callum poured hot cocoa out for the others, and Rayla set out a bowl of marshmallows for the adults to have. It became apparent that, no, the rule did not apply to the adults, when Ezran took a handful of marshmallows and dunked them into his hot cocoa. 

Luckily Sarai was too distracted and not old enough to really count things beyond her blocks or her fingers. Or, for that matter, her grandparents.

Rayla got up when there was a knock at the door and opened it without checking, finding her beaming mother on the other side. “Mum.” She and Tiadrin were practically the same height now, as they embraced. Tiadrin took her daughter’s face in her hands when they pulled apart.

“It feels like it’s been forever,” Tiadrin said. 

“You and Dad have only been away for two weeks,” Rayla smiled, gently removing her mother’s hands. “It’s good for you both to see places that aren’t the Silvergrove or the Spire.”

“It was a nice hiking trip,” Lain agreed from behind her. “But we’ll have to not schedule it so close to the holidays next time.” Lain went to hug his daughter as Callum got up and welcomed Tiadrin with a hug, before giving Lain the same. “And where’s our birthday girl?”

Sarai raised her grabby hands from where she sat in her highchair. “Gramma! Granpa!”

Lain went to his granddaughter and immediately scooped her up out of her highchair. “How are you today, moonberry?””

“It’s my birthday!” she exclaimed, giggling when Lain lightly tossed her in the air, catching her securely when she came back down.

“It sure is. How old are you today?”

“I’m tree now.” She held up three fingers, looking immensely proud of herself as Lain set her down on the floor.

“Trees to meet you too,” said Ethari from the door, and Callum grinned when he caught his eye, while Runaan groaned from behind him, carrying a few packages.

“‘Thari!” Sarai squealed, waddling over to launch herself into his arms.

“And certainly growing like a little tree,” Ethari beamed as he caught her. Callum helped Runaan carry the packages inside, his smile growing as he watched Sarai’s tiny hands touch Ethari’s face. They knew that she loved all her grandparents, but as a three-year-old, she couldn’t quite help having a favourite. 

“Was your trip okay too?” Callum asked Runaan, as they set the rest of the presents down in a corner. 

“Planning aside, yes, it was a nice trip,” Runaan said with a soft smile. Approaching his fifties, though Runaan was still more reserved, he’d become a little softer, no longer needing to compartmentalize in the way his former occupation had required him to. In a strange way, out of all the grandparents, he seemed to be the most at peace. “But it is nice to be home again.”

“I’m glad. If anyone deserves a quiet retirement, it’s you guys.” They glanced up when they heard Sarai squeal again. “Well, almost quiet.”

Runaan looked over at where his granddaughter sat and caught sight of Claudia; they exchanged a tight lipped nod and smile before he went to take Sarai into his arms from Ethari and boop her gently on the nose.

Callum smiled. Most of the people here at this party had been enemies at one point. Rayla, obviously, with him and Ez; and then her with Soren and Claudia, and him and Claudia. Runaan had felled his father. Lain and Tiadrin defending the dragon his father had killed to avenge his mother, their granddaughter now bearing her name. But they were all here. All together. All happy.

All  _ family _ .

“You alright, love?” Rayla’s voice was as quiet as the gentle touch of her hand, fingers sliding along his palm.

Callum softly beamed at her and kissed her forehead. “Yeah.” He squeezed her hand. “Let’s go join the party.”

The party wasn’t scheduled to be too long — a few hours here in the morning, a break for lunch and for Sarai to take at least one nap, a chance for the adults to catch up just then, and then an afternoon stretch — but it was still, by all means, an all day affair. 

Sarai wanted to be the star of the show, showing off her art to all her aunts, uncles, and grandparents, and the “cool stabby moves Mama” had been showing her that amounted to little more than very tiny karate chops. When Rayla stole a glance at Runaan, her father was both smiling and looking as though he was mentally correcting her little girl’s form, although he didn’t say anything. Claudia let Sarai play with her long hair and practice braids “like Mommy and Daddy’s” as she and Callum had braided each other’s hair, an elf custom, long ago, and Sarai often watched various matching ones. Soren pretended to be blown away by her high fives and Sarai ‘stole’ “Unk Ez”’s scarf with a mischievous giggle. 

Callum came up to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist as they watched their daughter together, completely captivating her grandparents and relatives, blood or otherwise. Rayla leaned into him, her heart full.

“We did a good job, didn’t we?” she murmured. 

“Not bad,” he agreed.

They broke for lunch, which consisted of small sandwiches, Moonberry surprise (that Sarai eagerly slurped up, with her mother’s appetite) and cheese and crackers, and Callum and Rayla joined everyone else by the fireplace in the couch and armchairs settled around the living room table. Sarai had decided to eat in Ethari’s lap and he didn’t seem bothered by all the crumbs now pooling over his tunic.

“You know,” said Soren, some cheese on a cracker pinched between his fingers as he waved it around, “we humans actually have a superstition about the moon being made of cheese.” 

“It’s more like a story we tell kids,” Callum said, as the grandparents glanced between one another.

“Isn’t there also one about a man who lives in the moon?” Rayla asked. They’d been shopping for childrens’ books to read aloud to Sarai when Rayla had been in her last few months of pregnancy, and most of those books had come from Katolis. Moonshadow elves were more prone to songs, lullabies, and oral storytelling.

“Yeah, but I think those are different.”

“Ooh, does she know about the one where the warrior’s girlfriend turns into the moon?” Soren asked. “It sounds pretty rough.”

“Whoah, what?” Rayla asked.

“So the girl turned into cheese?” asked Lain, and Sarai glanced up at the adults with a puzzled look on her face.

“Cheese?”

Soren passed a piece of cheese to Sarai. “Yes, you can have some cheese,” he said, seemingly unbothered by the lack of clarification.

“Humans have a lot of interesting nursery rhymes and old wives tales,” said Callum. “Some go along with our constellations. The stars,” he said, when Sarai looked at him.

“The fish who are friends!” she remembered. It was one of the only constellations she was interested in, when she joined him in his workshop and saw some of his Star magic books.

Callum smiled. “Yes,” he said. It was a bit of an oversimplification; the fish represented the push and pull between life and death, but it was a little heavy for a three year old. And he had practically presented the constellation that same way to Rayla their first night in Xadia years ago, anyway. 

The toddler seemed to zone out of the conversations now when it wasn’t about her — or at least was listening absentmindedly — as talk drifted to the hiking trips Lain, Tiadrin, Ethari, and Runaan had taken. Claudia, Ez, and Soren compared their experience travelling, as it had been over a much longer stretch, helped along by carriages and boats and the new, more permanent Moonstone Bridge (formerly path) being constructed over the Breach to help with trade agreements and the like.

“It’s really coming together,” said Ezran. “Aunt Amaya and Lujanne should be proud.” It had been an interesting side project for the two, very different women a few years back. Then Sarai was tugging on his sleeve. “What is it sweetie?”

“I wanna play with Bait.” 

“Ah, well,” Ezran lifted the nearly sleeping glow toad off his lap. “I’m sure Bait wants to play with you too.” He fixed his oldest friend with a firm stare. “ _ Don’t you _ , Bait? Your special birthday present to your favourite, uh — step-niece.” 

“I’m really not sure that’s how it works—” Callum started but Rayla shushed him. 

“It’s sweet,” she whispered, as Bait stretched out his little legs and plodded across their hardwood floors. Callum suspected that Sarai would be trying to tie a party hat onto Bait’s head.

Either way, Bait let Sarai chase him around the backside of the couch a few times, the little girl giggling furiously as she outpaced him. Bait’s expression remained impassive when she hugged him, most likely too tightly, and kissed his cold, dry head. At the very least, she seemed to tire soon, her arms wrapping tight around Bait as she laid down on the couch. Rayla bit back a laugh, picking her daughter up in her arms. “Naptime now?” she asked, and Sarai nodded.

“Can Bait stay?” she asked. 

“If he wants to.” Bait gave Rayla a look that seemed to say,  _ Do I have a choice?  _ “But,” Rayla bargained, “you may not be able to hold Bait and Mr. Snuffles at the same time, and you wouldn’t want Mr. Snuffles to feel left out, would you?”

Mr. Snuffles was a shadowpaw stuffed animal Lain had given her at birth, one of the other villagers providing the family’s first real kitten, named Phinny, now full grown who usually slept outback even in winter, like today.

Sarai pouted. “Bait gonna be okay?” she asked.

“I think Bait will be fine.”

Sarai pressed one more wet toddler kiss to Bait’s head before letting him go. “Bye bye Bait,” she yawned, and Bait eagerly hopped onto the couch before Rayla carried her daughter off to the nursery. 

Callum and Soren snickered while Bait rubbed his head dry on Ezran’s shirt sleeve. “Aw, Bait, you know you love her,” Ezran said. “I know she’s… energetic, but you do love her.” Bait turned a gold-pinkish colour. “See? She’s family. I know you’re not big on kids, but you tolerated me my entire childhood.” Ezran smiled when Bait croaked in reply. “It’s not  _ that  _ different. Yes, I know you’re not as young as you used to be.” 

Rayla came out of the room within a few minutes looking relieved. “She was completely tuckered out,” she said, sitting down beside Callum. “You might have trouble waking her up on time.”

“She’ll wake up with the promise of moonberry surprise,” he grinned, and Rayla smiled.

“Ah, yes, before the inevitable sugar crash.”

“She’ll have to wake up for presents!” Soren said before Claudia shushed him.

“Not that quickly, Sor-bear. Lower your voice,” she advised.

“I think the plan is presents, then moonberry surprise, then she can spend her sugar high playing with the toys she gets,” Rayla said. “Or running around outside.”

“Or both,” Lain remarked, “with her amount of energy.”

“She’ll probably want to make snow forts for all of them, knowing her,” Callum said. Of course, there was little distinction between a snow fort and simply burying her toys underneath a thick pile of snow, but it was the thought that counted. 

In the meantime it would be nice to have an hour just to catch up as adults without constantly thinking about the kid, especially since unlike the grandparents, Ez, Soren, and Claudia didn’t live in the village and weren’t able to visit often. Callum knew that Rayla’s four parents didn’t begrudge him or Rayla for mostly asking after Katolis, the kingship, Pentarchy politics, and how Soren’s first year of marriage and Claudia’s new apocrethary business was going — all of which the old friends were happy to answer.

They put on a fresh pot of tea with just a few sips of whiskey and lifted the kettle off before it could whistle. The beverage warmed Callum down to his toes as he and Rayla curled up on the couch together, Ez on one side and Soren on the other, Claudia in the armchair next to the brother and the assorted grandparents sitting on the opposite couch and Runaan in the chair closest to the fire.

“Seems hard to believe wee Sarai is already three,” Lain said.

Tiadrin nodded. “I remember when you first told us you were pregnant.”

Ethari’s lips twitched. “I had thought Runaan was going to faint.” His husband shot him an affronted look.

“Ez cried,” Callum said with a grin.

His baby brother, ever the mature, mid-twenties monarch, poked him in the side. “You were crying too!” 

“Well, yeah, but everyone knew I was going to—”

“Oh, like I wasn’t going to cry over my first niece or nephew!” Ezran said, also smiling. “And I’m gonna cry over all the other kids you both have.”

“Just wait till you and Ellis start expecting,” Rayla said. 

“Well they say wolves can tell,” said Ezran, his smile softening at the mention of his wife. “So we’ll just have to wait and see if Ava starts acting different anytime soon.”

“I will also take being godfather of that baby,” Soren chimed in and the trio shot him a look.

“Callum’s going to be godfather of my first child,” Ezran said, gently and somehow flatly at the same time. “And Rayla godmother.”

She offered him a high-four, which Ezran accepted. “Sweet.” 

“Okay, but that’s, like, so many babies between all four of you. I get to be the godfather of one of them, right?”

“Yes, Soren,” Rayla said. “You’ll get to be godfather to at least one kid.”

He looked extremely pleased with himself. “Alright, pour one out for Soren,” and took a shot of plain whiskey before coughing. “Ergh, not as pleasant as I remember.”

Claudia looked like she was holding back a smile as she elbowed him lightly in the ribs. “We’re not as young as we used to be, either.”

“You’re all still plenty young,” Tiadrin said. “Mind yourselves.”

“Of course,” Rayla smiled cheekily. “Sorry mother.” 

“You guys aren’t that old either,” Callum said. 

“And that’s why you’re my favourite son-in-law,” Tiadrin said fondly.

Callum smiled sheepishly as he caught Ezran pouting out of the corner of his eye. “She loves you too, Ez, but you haven’t officially married into the family.”

“I’ve been Rayla’s little brother basically since the second day,” he said, looking immediately to Rayla for backup. Rayla just looked at her mother.

“Look what you’ve done,” she said, shaking her head in mock-solemnity. “Already tearing this family apart.”

“My mistake,” Tiadrin said. She took a marshmallow from the bag and held it out to Ezran. “Peace offering?”

Ezran took it cheerfully. “I accept.”

Runaan looked between everyone, his brow slightly furrowed. “What just happened?” He seemed even more puzzled when everyone laughed, but didn’t seem to mind it much when his husband put an arm around him.

“At least Sarai didn’t have to see that horrible fight,” Ethari said sagely and they all burst into giggles.

“Speaking of Sarai,” said Callum, pushing himself up. “I guess it’s time to go get the birthday girl from her nap, huh?”

“That time already?” Rayla glanced up at the clock on the wall. “Huh. Alright, if she’s grumpy, remind her that she’s opening presents now.”

“I know.” Callum pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “Be right back.”

Rayla watched him go with a soft smile, her smile broadening when he returned with their baby girl yawning sleepily in his arms, her short brown hair stuck up at all angles; among many things, Sarai had inherited Callum’s messy bedhead too. At least until Callum handed her over and Rayla got to smooth it down, gently combing her fingers through Sarai’s hair.

“How was your nap, wee one?” she asked, smiling as Sarai’s violet eyes brightened. 

“Sleepy,” she murmured, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. “Presents?”

“Mmhm. Do you wanna sit in one of our laps or on your own to open ‘em?”

Sarai tugged on Rayla’s hair. “I wanna sit in your lap.”

Rayla smiled, gently pulling her hair out of her toddler’s grasp. “While you open presents?” she asked. Sarai nodded. “Okay. Come on.” She stood up with Sarai propped on her hip, calling everyone else over to the present pile in the corner. Her parents stayed in the chairs, a little too old for sitting on floors even as the rest of them did, and Ethari took a big wrapped package and placed it in front of her.

“That’s from Grandpa ‘Thari and Ruru,” he told Sarai with a big smile. Sarai’s eyes widened, and she grasped at the shimmery paper wrapping. Her tiny hands had a bit of trouble but she was too consumed by the process to notice Rayla discreetly helping her along, starting tears for her to then yank. Once all the wrapping was off, Rayla helped Sarai open the box, pulling out a wood-carved rocking Shadowpaw just Sarai’s size, with decorative swirling patterns engraved in the material.

Sarai’s violet eyes went wide. “Can ride like Phinny!” she gasped, grabbing at it.

“I am glad you like it,” said Runaan, smiling softly. He carefully picked Sarai up and placed her on the seat; it naturally rocked a bit under her weight. “And see? It’s your size. Just for you.”

Sarai was still for a moment, just running her tiny hands over the wood. Then, she began rocking, a wide smile splitting her round face. “Baby Phinny!” she exclaimed. 

“Is that what you’re naming her?” Ethari asked. Sarai nodded.

“She’s baby, like me!” Sarai thought for a moment. “But only one. Not tree like me.”

“You wanna be older?” Callum said, smiling.

Sarai wrinkled her nose. “Not old like you,” she said, before her attention was grabbed by the present Tiadrin set down in front of her.

“Nobody wounds your pride like toddlers,” said Ethari knowingly, and Callum and Rayla both grinned. 

“Uh, sorry?” said Rayla and they laughed, as Sarai pushed her hands into the big bag, lifting out the pink tissue paper. She kept the tissue paper in her lap, and Callum made a mental note to put it away before she found it and tore it up into tiny, hard-to-clean pieces later or worse, put it in her mouth. At the very least, she was too distracted by the actual gift to play with any of the wrappings at the moment, holding a fuzzy plush toy of an adoraburr, much larger than the actual creatures. This was at least the size of her head, and she squeezed it happily.

“I talked her out of the ceremonial dagger,” Lain whispered to his daughter, who laughed. 

“Maybe next birthday,” Rayla placated. Some Moonshadow elf traditions would be upheld, after all. 

The next few presents went by quickly—a small wooden sword from Soren, which Callum quickly had to put away before Sarai hit herself; a knitted wool blanket from Claudia; and a silk dress from Ezran, in Katolian red and gold. 

When it was Rayla’s turn to present what she and Callum had gotten for their daughter, it seemed to be the smallest gift of all of them, wrapped in a similar shimmery paper as what Ethari had used. Sarai didn’t seem to mind as she opened it, and her face lit up when she saw what was under the wrappings. “A book like Daddy’s?” she asked, looking up at them.

“That’s right,” Rayla smiled. “Your very own sketchbook.”

“But Mama picked it out. Got you this nice silvery pen, see?” Callum plucked it from the wrappings and held it out to her; it shimmered under the light, a thousand glitters magicked on. “Just don’t put it on your mouth,” he said, preemptively.

She looked between the little sketchbook in one hand and the pen in her other. “Wow,” she whispered. “Now I have a knife like Mommy and a drawing like Daddy.”

Rayla smiled. “Yes you do. But no rush in learning how to use that wooden sword.” 

“I can’t train her early?” Soren pouted.

“She’s three,” Rayla said, “and besides, first lesson is for my parents to fight over.”

“I dunno,” said Callum, as Sarai carefully set down her pen and sketchbook and drifted back to the Shadowpaw rocker. “Maybe she’ll take care of animals. Be less of a warrior. We don’t need them like we used to.”

“Hopefully,” Rayla said, smiling as she watched Sarai tune out the adults’ conversation while she played, hugging the adoraburr toy to her chest when it nearly slipped off the shadowpaw’s neck. “Maybe she’ll be an artist like her father.”

“Any signs of if she has an arcanum yet?” Claudia asked.

“Not yet,” Callum answered. 

There was very little information on halflings in terms of their arcanum. The best result they could find, research wise, was that it would likely be similar to elves who were a mix of two different kinds and would simply have to wait to see which genes dominated. The biggest question mark was Callum, as a human connected to not one, but all six primal sources, and if any of those could be inherited, or if Sarai would simply have to connect to any or all or not. 

“If she ends up connected to one,” he continued, “it’d be nice to be able to train her, but… Again, there’s not as much need. And hopefully there won’t be. She can just be whatever she wants, without having to worry about the state of the world.”

Sarai looked up suddenly, her expression as serious as a three-year-old’s could be as she asked, “Can I have moonberry surprise now? Please?”

Rayla and Callum glanced between one another with a small smile, before Rayla said, “Alright, but you’ll have to leave your toys here while you eat. You don’t want to get your adoraburr messy.”

“Does that mean the rest of us get some?” Soren asked hopefully.

“And cake?” Claudia chimed in.

“You’re in your thirties, right?” Rayla said to each of them, but she was smiling. 

“Yeah, which means no one can tell us how much sugar we’re allowed to have,” Soren said.

“That’s not what you were saying after you ate too many jelly tarts that other day,” Ezran said as he walked past them, already on his way to the kitchen table.

Sarai scrambled off her shadowpaw. “I wanna cut it!” Then a dash back to her pile of presents before she returned, waving her wooden sword. “With my new sword!”

Callum picked her up before she could run too far. “Careful!” He scooped her up by the armpits and exchanged a look with Rayla over her head, in between her horn nubs. “Uh, I appreciate the enthusiasm sweetie, but I don’t think your wooden sword is sharp enough to cut dessert.”

Sarai waved it again. “Make it sharper!”

“What your Daddy means,” Rayla said, watching him look relieved, “is that we need a smaller real knife to cut the cake with, so you might want to let Daddy and I do that,  _ but _ you  _ can _ give people their cake and Moonberry surprise on their plates. How about that?”

Sarai pouted. “But Unk Soren gave me sword.”

“And when you’re old enough, you can learn how to use it properly, okay?” When Sarai didn’t stop pouting, Rayla turned stern. “I want you to put it back with your other toys, or you don’t get any Moonberry surprise.”

Sarai shut her mouth quickly, then nodded, running back to her toy pile when Callum set her down. When Callum turned back to Rayla, he found her pressing her lips together to keep from laughing. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing. I just understand Ethari a little better now, is all.” 

“Only took twenty-nine years,” her father said dryly.

“Better late than never,” she said with a slight grin. She caught Sarai in her arms when she came waddling back, this time with no sword in her hand, wooden or otherwise. “You want to help Mummy pass around cake and Moonberry surprise now?” she asked, and Sarai nodded, easily forgetting about any talk of weapons with the promise of sweets. 

Divvying up the cake and Moonberry surprise was simple enough, slices lifted and eased onto plates that then nearly toppled whenever Sarai delivered them, but all made it to their respective party guests. Ezran and Soren kept coming back for more.

“You’ve pulled off the recipe beautifully,” Runaan complimented, as it had been his and Ethari’s. Rayla had grown up with it and then passed it down to her daughter, although who knew if Sarai would ever care about cooking.

“Callum helped too.” She nudged her hip against her husband’s as they stood at the counter together.

“Usually, I’m the one cooking dinner,” he reminded her, grinning.

“And I make breakfast, your point?”

Callum cut her a slice and pecked her on the lips. “Just eat your dessert.”

He recognized the glint in her eye when he pulled away, grinning, before he heard Ezran behind them saying, “Gross.”

“Gave you your niece,” Callum muttered, reminding him as he handed him another plate of cake.

Sarai needed her face wiped once she was done eating, before fresh snow started outside and Soren hefted her up. “You wanna play outside?” he beamed. Callum coughed and Soren looked towards him and Rayla. “Uh,  _ can _ we play outside?”

Callum and Rayla exchanged a look, before the former said, “Okay, but only fifteen minutes. It gets cold.”

“Can I bring my sword?” Sarai asked.

“Alright, but be careful,” Rayla said, unable to completely hide her smile when Sarai squealed in delight. Soren took Sarai out of her high chair and set her on his shoulders as they left the dining room. 

“I don’t think it’s icy out there,” Callum considered, peering out the frosty window.

“Most of the snow is from this morning,” Rayla said. “But I trust Soren to break the fall.” 

“You’re not going out with them?” Ethari asked.

Rayla shrugged. “Maybe later. It’s been cold, and she gets fussy when we try to help her with her snow elves anyway.”

“Fussy?”

“She’s never happy with where we put the eyes or the buttons even when we put them exactly where we want.”

“And sometimes she wants to change last minute and make a snowman,” Callum added. “It’s at the point where we usually just help her set it up and then she’s happier with us watching while she decorates on her own. We’ve had to make them her height so she can do it all herself, which usually involves kneeling in the snow.”

It was far more amusing to watch Sarai and Soren make snow elves from the warmth of the living room, even as Ezran, Claudia, and eventually Ethari somehow got dragged into a snowball fight. Sarai’s snowballs were little more than fluff and she couldn’t exactly aim and yet won the game anyway, of course.

“Inflating her ego,” Rayla said, smiling over her second mug of hot chocolate.

“Wonder who she got her competitive streak from,” said Callum dryly, kissing her cheek. 

“Oh, shush.” She curled into his side and let him wrap his arm around her waist. 

“I like to think she’s the best of all of us,” said Runaan quietly.

Rayla’s smile softened as she looked up at her father. “She really is.” Glanced back to the window to see Sarai giggling, Soren lying in the snow at her feet after being ‘felled’ by one of her snowballs. Claudia was laughing while Ethari and Ezran were trying, and failing, not to. “And… something all her own, I think.” 

Rayla smiled when Sarai waddled over to help Soren back up into a sitting position, Claudia lending a hand too. Soren stretched out, his expression pained for a moment, and she held back a snicker. It was hard to believe how old they were all getting, sometimes. 

Sarai would be four and then five and then six and so on and so forth before Rayla knew it. Her eyes turned misty. Gods, usually Callum was the sentimental one between them.

“Hey,” Callum’s voice was soft. “Are you alright?”

“I’m okay,” she said, smiling at him and blinking the mistiness away. “I’m just—” And then something in her stomach turned. “Excuse me,” she said quickly, before getting up. “Bathroom.” 

Callum watched her go, vague concern shining in his eyes — that wasn’t like her — before glancing over at their living room table and kitchen counter, covered in used plates, mugs, and cutlery. Time for cleanup, he supposed. Tiadrin, Runaan, and Lain got up to help, cleaning up some of the leftover wrapping paper as well. 

“Thanks,” Callum said, as he took some dirty dishes from Runaan. “We really don’t want to leave anything on the floor she can put in her mouth.”

Runaan smiled a little. “Yes, I can remember a little bit of Rayla at that age.”

“Funny that toddlers do that,” Lain said, as he threw the wrappings away into their little rubbish bin. Callum looked up when he heard Rayla’s footsteps back from the hallway bathroom.

“Hey.” He stepped away from the sink and took her hands in his, lowering his voice. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she whispered, smiling. “Just, suddenly I…” She squeezed his hands. “I’ll tell you later?”

He raised her hands to his lips and pressed them to her knuckles. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Rayla’s smile grew. “I know. Have you started on party cleanup yet?”

“Yes,” Runaan chimed in. “How nice of you to join us.” He loaded some tissue paper into her hands once Callum let them go.

Her grin didn’t fade even as Rayla rolled her eyes. “Yes, thank you, Runaan.” She was closer to the trash bin though, as she tipped the thin colourful paper into the garbage. “We should keep the bags, though. We can use them again next year — she won’t know.”

“Already saved the ones that weren’t ripped,” Tiadrin said, nodding towards one of the living room shelves. Some colourful gift bags were neatly folded up on the top shelf. “What do you think we did for all your birthdays?”

Rayla let out a quiet snort. “I had to pick up some things from you, I suppose.”

“My mom would always bake,” Callum remembered, and then shooed the thought away before it could sink in with sadness. 

This time Rayla took his hand. “We’ll package up the cake and give it a quick freezing spell, finish it up tomorrow.” Kissed his cheek. “You did a good job on the icing, love.”

By the time the dishes were done and tucked away, Sarai was shivering and stomping her boots by the door, tired of the cold with Soren, Ezran, Claudia, and Ethari on her heels. She reached for Rayla with her short, chubby arms. “Mama, cold!”

Rayla picked her up, hugging her close as she shivered. “That’s why we don’t play too long out in the cold, darling.”

“But snow is pretty.”

“I know.” Rayla pressed a kiss between Sarai’s nubs. “How about some warm milk? And we can sit by the fire with Daddy?” 

Sarai nodded. 

“We should probably head back before it gets any darker,” Ethari said, evening falling.

Sarai hugged each of her grandparents and kissed their cheek and facial markings once she took off her coat and they put theirs on. “We’ll still see you Saturday, wee one,” Tiadrin promised, for a family brunch that alternated between the couple’s houses every weekend. Sarai leaned up and kissed her grandmother’s cheek, before the rest of her grandparents lined up for theirs.

“Night night,” she called as they left and Rayla had hugged each of her parents in turn, Callum giving hugs to one half (Ethari and Tiadrin) and handshakes to the other (Lain and Runaan). 

“Do you need anymore help cleaning up?” said Claudia, the snow now melted in her hair.

“I think we’re okay,” Callum said. “Do you guys need help with your rooms?”

“We kind of already chose the ones we stayed in last time,” Soren said and slung his arm around Ezran’s shoulders. “A.K.A boy’s night!” With Claudia in the room closest to the bathroom.

“Boys’ night!” Ezran grinned, before asking, “What do we do for boys’ night again?”

“If you get jelly tart fingerprints on those sheets,” Rayla reminded them.

“We’ll be careful,” Ez said, and then turned at Claudia. “Wanna play cards until we get more tired?”

“And until dinner’s ready,” Callum said. They were going to order out after such a long day, from one of the noodle places near Rayla’s old school. 

“Ooh, they have such good noodles here,” Ezran said as he and Soren disappeared into their room. Claudia watched them leave, before turning back to Callum and Rayla.

“Thanks for letting us stay over again,” she said. She was still always the most nervous at the Silvergrove, feeling a little out of place, given the... obvious history, particularly with her and Runaan.

“Of course,” Rayla said with a small smile. “Sarai loves having you over.” Rayla looked at her daughter, beginning to grow drowsy in her arms. “Don’t you, baby girl?”

“Love Auntie Clauds,” she agreed with a sleepy nod.

“Aww.” Claudia took one of Sarai’s tiny hands, squeezing it gently. “I love you too, sweetie. I’ll see you at dinner, okay?”

“Okay.” Sarai closed her eyes when Claudia went back to her room.

“Looks like it’s a second nap kind of day,” Rayla said, melting a little when Sarai nestled her head against her chest. “But your birthday was a big day, right, for a big girl?”

“Not too big,” she mumbled sleepily. “Still baby. Zap tomorrow.”

Callum came over and smoothed the back of her dark hair down, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Yes you are,” he murmured. “No need to grow up too much too soon, huh baby girl? Uncle Zym’ll still be here tomorrow. Uncle Ez will be glad to see him, won’t he?”

Sarai didn’t reply, nodding off as they carried her back to her bedroom. Rayla carefully set her down in her crib. “I think she might be big enough for a toddler bed soon,” Rayla murmured, taking his hand as they left Sarai’s room, quietly closing the door behind them

“Yeah.” It would still be a little while before they would have to visit one of the local woodworker’s to have one crafted, and Callum was content to not think of what they’d have to take care of next, for once. 

They settled onto the couch, just sinking into the quiet and letting it stretch out. Rayla rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. It was nice to just have a moment to themselves. They loved being around their family of course, but it was still hosting and keeping an eye on their toddler, the latter of which by itself already took a lot of energy.

“It will be weird to have to put away the crib for a bit,” Callum reflected. Rayla curled into him further, even as she raised her head to look at him.

“Well…” She guided his other hand to her stomach. “Maybe not for too long.”

Slowly, his eyes widened. “You’re…?”

“I went to the bathroom earlier because I felt sick, and it wasn’t the first time, so I checked with one of those stick test thingies we brought back from Katolis.” Her eyes shone. “Do you think Sarai would be content with a baby sibling as a Summer Solstice gift?”

Callum’s face split into a wide grin, and he briefly kissed her before pressing a kiss to her still-flat stomach. “I think so,” he said as he rose to look at her, leaving his hand on her belly. “I think she’ll be really excited. Although... what if she asks for another baby as a Winter Solstice gift?”

“I mean, if we end up having to give one to her just a little late…” She placed her fingers on his lips when he leaned in to kiss her, giggling. “There’s no mistletoe.” 

“Like that’s ever stopped us.”

“After dinner.” She pressed her forehead to his. “Because the last thing I want is anyone interrupting us.”

Callum’s lips curled. “And that’s what toddlers do?”

There was a loud giggle from Sarai’s room, her nap clearly over. They both looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles, and Rayla got up first as she took his hand, grinning.

“And that’s what toddlers do.”


End file.
